1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbilical member attachment device which attaches wires, tubes, or other umbilical members to a robot and to a robot which has an umbilical member attachment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a multiarticulated robot in which a plurality of umbilical members are laid in a flexible manner are known. In the robot described in, for example, International Publication No. WO2009/069389 (WO2009/069389A1), a plurality of umbilical members are divided into robot umbilical members required for driving the robot and tool umbilical members required for the gun, etc. which are attached to the front end of the robot. These umbilical members are bent into U-shapes and are fastened by separate clamps or are fastened by the same clamps to moving parts of the robot which rotate relative to each other (a first upper arm and a second upper arm).
However, in a configuration like the robot described in WO2009/069389A1 where a plurality of umbilical members are fastened by separate clamps, the number of umbilical members increases. For this reason, when detaching all umbilical members from the robot, there are many locations for detachment of the clamps, and so the work is troublesome. Further, in a configuration where a plurality of umbilical members are fastened by the same clamps, for example, when replacement of some umbilical members becomes necessary, all umbilical members have to be detached from the robot, and so the work of replacement becomes complicated.